


The Truth of Mila

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: BATDS, Gen, Other, boris and the dark survival - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: A written version of Milla's true identity from BATDS. What Boris thought was a rescue mission turned out to be a run for his life.
Kudos: 5





	The Truth of Mila

**Author's Note:**

> So with me being stuck at home for who knows how long. This gives me time to write some stories that I have laying around my google docs. This story being one of them. 
> 
> Okay so spoilers if you haven’t played Boris and the Dark Survival update The Wolf Trials. This twist gave me such a writing mood I had to go ahead and make this a story. Mainly because when I first met Milla in the update I had a few story ideas for her till the big reveal.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Boris found the key and looked at it as he made his way towards the locked door where Milla was held captive. With a heavy sigh he put the key in the lock and turned it. Once he heard a loud creak the door opened. Through the door was a dark hallway, and a cry echoed through. Boris gulped and took a step to the dark hallway. 

Just after taking a few steps the door slammed closed by itself making the wolf jump and whimper. The crying stopped as a low voice spoke out. “Hello. Who’s there?” Boris blinked realizing this was Milla who was speaking. If he could speak again he would have called back to Milla. “P-please. I’m here, help me.” She cried.

Boris ran towards the cry, but stopped seeing Milla’s silhouette in the shadows. She was covered in ink as she cried. Boris whimpered, he was too late to help the poor girl. He slowly walked up to Mila and put his paw on her back. What happened next is what Boris didn’t expect. 

He saw Milla’s hand grab his and pull him close to her. “Ha!” Milla shouted. Boris’s eyes widened and realized this was not Milla. Milla was a lie. Boris gasped seeing the familiar, horrifying face of Alice Angel.

Boris has heard about this Alice walking about in this abandoned studio. Her face was twisted, her venomous voice of pure evil and hatred, her needs of Boris and Butcher Gang monsters to help her become beautiful again.

Boris whimpered and struggled out of the angel’s grasp, backing his way to the closed door. “Aww what’s wrong Boris? Aren’t you glad to see your friend?” She asked. “Alice Angel!” Alice’s voice changed to the cartoon voice, but it didn’t fool Boris. Boris struggled to get the door open, but it was no use the wolf was trapped in the angel’s web.

Alice cackled as she walked closer to Boris. “Now stay there little wolf, just come with me and you’ll be fine.” She said.

Boris looked around and found a room where he can hide in. Not a second after, Boris dashed away from the angel and hid from her. Alice laughed seeing the wolf wanted to make things harder for her. “So you want to play that game, huh?” She asked. Alice didn’t mind chasing after Boris, that’s how some Boris’s in her grasp got caught. “You can run, but you can’t hide Boris.” Alice gave a laugh as she went through the room to look for Boris.

Meanwhile, the wolf was hiding in a Little Miracle Station hoping Alice wouldn’t spot him. The angel was humming her signature song as she searched for the wolf. Boris held his whimpers, not knowing if the Little Miracle Stations could keep Alice away like the Ink Demon does. Boris then felt a shiver, as Alice’s singing right near the miracle station.

“Boris.” Alice sang. “Where are you?” Alice walked around the room and saw no signs of Boris. She had her eyes gazed on the miracle station, but thought nothing of it and kept walking looking for the little friendly wolf. 

Boris took a deep breath and waited for the angel to pass before he could make his escape. Once he sensed she was gone he left the miracle station as fast as he could trying to find a way out. Boris went back to the door and saw it was locked from the inside, he needed to find another way out.

After sometime looking Boris found another elevator to help him escape. He tried to open it, but to no use, he needed to find the items to escape. If Boris could talk he would have cursed under his breath. 

Not only he had to escape an enraged angel, but now he couldn’t escape till he gathered items. Boris had to play this carefully if he was going to make it out alive. Boris picked up the items one by one, and stayed hidden from Alice. 

Boris found the last item and quickly ran before Alice could get to him. “Gotcha!” Alice shouted. Boris turned to see Alice tailing right behind him. Boris gulped and quickly dashed before Alice could catch him. She was faster than the wolf, which worried the wolf. He didn’t look back and kept on running seeing the elevator right up ahead. With enough stamina he picked up the pace and made it to the elevator before Alice caught him.

“You can run, but you can’t hide Boris.” Alice mocked before laughing as Boris went back to his hideout as Alice’s laughter echoed throughout the elevator. Once he made it back up, Boris put the items in the trunk before sitting down at the table to relax. He’ll have his bacon soup later, he just needed to sit down and relax.


End file.
